


You Glow When You're Angry

by Adventures_in_Writing



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Tuckington - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re glowing,” Wash says, awe in his voice.</p>
<p>“What the fuck are you talking about?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Glow When You're Angry

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt received on [ my Tumblr](http://an-adventure-in-writing.tumblr.com/): Tucker gained alien DNA though giving birth to Junior and now has bright aqua/teal eyes and aqua/teal tattoos that glow when he gets angry. You choose the pairing. 
> 
> I was looking at  this amazing piece of art by ashleystlawrence  on Tumblr for inspiration whilst working on this.

It isn’t their first fight. Far from it. In fact, it probably isn’t their tenth or fiftieth or hundredth fight either. They’ve fought more times than either of them care to count, but they forgive each other every single time.

Wash supposes that’s just how things go when you spend every hour of every day with the person who drives you absolutely nuts and makes you feel amazing at the same time.

This is, however, the first time that Wash has ever witnessed something like this.

Despite Tucker’s fury, which admittedly never really lasts all that long, Wash cannot help but stare.

“Dude, here we are having an argument and you just get this dumb look on your face and stare at me. What the fuck, man?”

“You’re glowing,” Wash says, awe in his voice.

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Like, actually glowing. Your eyes and markings. They’re aqua and glowing.”

It’s incredibly beautiful. It’s also a little haunting — because people shouldn’t glow — but it’s beautiful all the same. His Sangheli markings are a shimmery, pearlescent glow against Tucker’s skin. The light they give off isn’t as intense as it was a few moments ago when Tucker had really been riled up but it still casts a green light. His eyes are still bright and they darken ever so slightly as Tucker’s anger seemingly begins to waver under Wash’s awed gaze.

“Look,” Wash takes Tucker by the wrist and drags him into the bathroom.

In the dim light, Tucker stares at his reflection: his eyes are almost the same colour as the armour he usually wears, and he can just make out a haze of aqua from the marks on his back. Hastily, he pulls his shirt over his head and twists, trying to see the intricate markings on his back as the glow fades away.

“Dude, I fucking glow! That’s so badass.”

“I thought it looked more pretty than ‘badass’.”

Tucker scoffed. “Yeah right, it’s totally meant to be menacing. Like, I dunno, a warning or something.”

Wash tapped his chin in thought. “Well, you were pretty angry before they stopped glowing, so maybe you’re right.”

Tucker grinned and turned to face Wash, reaching out to place his hands on Wash’s hips. “You wanna find out if there’s anything else that’ll make ‘em glow?”

Wash knew that smile well. “I’m up for that little experiment.”

Tucker pulled him close and glanced up at Wash, his eyes a subtle shade of aqua. “Sounds like fun.”


End file.
